Soledad
by Tuxedo Haruka
Summary: Haruka's knacked up the nerve to propose to Michiru but she is shocked at what she is told. Finished
1. Default Chapter

Hi I'm back! Well through coursework, revising and school I've managed to write my second story. I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters a very creative inspiring woman [everyone knows her name] Naoko Takeuchi owns them. This fict is dedicated to my closest friend, Michi aka Neptune Mask and I'm sorry for hurting her and causing her pain. Just remember love, I'll wait for you.  
Please review this story and tell me what you think. Weather it be flames, or well anything I'll be happy to here from you.   
  
Soledad by Tuxedo Haruka  
Haruka was in her apartment waiting for Michiru to come around; Michiru was her light, her soul partner and her strength. She was just getting the mood right for what she had planned to do that night, so far the candles were lit, the food had been ordered and she was now deciding what to wear. Tonight she was going to propose to Michiru and she prayed that she would accept. Haruka knew that she wasn't the best of people, she flirted, lied and killed yet somehow her goddess Michiru had appeared and she was extremely happy. She ran a hand through her sandy blond hair, opened the window and made sure that the ring was where she had last put it, on the small chester draws. As she looked for the millionth time that night she almost died, the ring was missing and a shadow was over her.  
'Setsuna-san. How did you get in?' Setsuna looked at her friend and smiled at her.   
'Haruka-chan I know how to sneak around. Looking for something?' The Senshi of Time tossed the ring at her friend and vanished again. 'Good luck for tonight. You deserve each other.'  
Ding-dong! Haruka came out of her daze and realised that the doorbell was ringing. 'Michiru!' She ran to the door and slowly opened it.   
'Konichiwa Haruka.' Michiru stood at the door not for the first time either, looking so much like the goddess she was. Quickly Haruka threw the ring in its case into her bedroom and invited her love in. Taking one last look to her room and was glad that the ring had landed on her bed.   
'Michi are you okay you seen a bit distant?' They were in the middle of their meal [from the restaurant down the road] and the ocean goddess had been on an edge all night. Haruka excused herself and walked into her room. Running her hands through her hair she took the ring from her bed and after one look in the small mirror she owned, she entered where her angel was.   
Michiru wasn't there. Instead the door was tossed open and a note was left on the table, Haruka picked it up and slowly read it.  
  
My dearest Haruka,  
I am sorry, I could not do this to your face I had to go, no I have to leave you. I've been leading you on and for that I'm sorry. The truth is I'm straight. I have a fiancée and I'm so so sorry for misleading you.  
Michiru   
  
The ring dropped from her hand and she was left alone staring at the letter. One word flashed through her mind fiancée.   
Two days later Setsuna stopped by Haruka's apartment, the door was wide open so the time guardian rushed in. There still in the clothing she had wore the last time they had met was Haruka. She was sitting on the floor looking directly at the door yet her eyes help no emotion.   
'Haruka! Haruka are you all right? .' Haruka's eyes never left the door or acknowledged her friends presence, it wasn't until Setsuna saw the ring still in its box and the note when she realised what was up.  
'Oh Serenity! Haruka? Answer me! This can't have been from Michiru, she loves you. Something must have gone wrong.' Haruka only said one word and that was her lovers name before Setsuna left to find Michiru and straighten things out.   
  
Well that's part one. Please tell me what you think. I'm working on part two at the moment; there may be 3 parts of Soledad so if you want to read more please e-mail me at Michislover@yahoo.com. 


	2. chapter 2

Really i should be doing my course work but i can't be bothered and then there's valentine's day and there is so many cards to choose from. But anyway this is part two of Soledad. I thank everyone for reviewing and e-mailing me, its nice to know what people think of my stories. My parents don't know that I write these stories or that I have an e-mail address other than my family one. *I'm sneaky * but they aren't happy with my sexuality but eh, I gotta deal.   
Usual disclaimers apply and the song lyrics are from garbage, 'til the day I die'. This is dedicated to all fans and to my friends [they know who they are] who I have hurt due to my lack of sensitivity. Here's Soledad part 2.  
  
Soledad Part 2 by Tuxedo Haruka ^-^   
  
'Michiru!' Setsuna shouted, her friend wasn't letting the time guardian into her home. 'Michiru! I know your in there please let me in.' Setsuna could hear movement coming from inside. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened slowly and there was a woman who Setsuna had never seen.   
'Yes.' This woman wasn't very friendly and by her stance she wasn't going to let Setsuna in the house.  
'Hello. I'm looking for Michiru-chan. Could I see her please?' The woman looked behind her before saying something to someone behind her.  
'No one can see Miss Kaioh, she's not allowed any visitors, Goodbye.' Before Setsuna could say anything the door was slammed in her face.  
Just above Setsuna towards the window stood two men and a woman with weapons, they each held a gun, thinking weather or not to transform she came to the decision to tell Haruka especially when she saw the tattoos on their arms.  
Haruka sat behind the steering wheel of her car. She had forced herself to come outside and do something; everything she did was a reminder of Michiru. So now she was in her racecar out on the track, she'd promised the technicians she'd test out an engine. So that day was today. 'Okay Haruka-san you can go now.' A voice spoke into her earpiece. She zoomed off at full speed just continuing in one line.  
*Flash back*  
Michiru sat on the edge of Haruka's bed. They had just battled a heart snatcher as a team for the fifth time, and had been injured on various parts of their body. Haruka was standing up leaning against the doorframe covering her injured arm, suddenly a pain flashed through her head. It was the dream that had been haunting her before she accepted her destiny.   
'Sailor Uranus!' This wasn't the same dream. She was in her sailor fuku but she was in a different place, on the outskirts of a white palace. she realised. 'Princess Uranus!' The shout was louder this time and it was the voice of the guardian of time.   
'World Shaking!' She launched her attack at a yoma, which had appeared out of nowhere before running. Something didn't feel right; a feeling of dread over came her. If Pluto was here then that meant that Neptune would be there to.   
'Sailor Pluto!' as Sailor Uranus approached the spot where her friend was; she saw a river of red blood. 'Pluto!' Her friend was dying in front of her, 'Hang on Pluto; I'll get you to the palace. Serenity can...' Before Uranus could finish her friend stopped her.  
'No, Save the princess and your loved one. They both need you. Hurry enemy forces have gotten past our defences. Neptune has gone ahead to the palace. Find her and help her protect Serenity.' Pluto died in Uranus's arms that day she said a pray before running to protect the kingdom.  
Scenes of destruction filed Uranus's sight, as she got closer to the Moon Kingdom the images got worse. But what she saw next was worst; Serenity's court was dead. There bodies caked in blood, the inner princesses had transformed and Serenity was in the arms of her beloved.  
'NEPTUNE!' the sounds of fighting was heard not far from the carnage. As Uranus found the source of the fighting the dread suffocated her. Her love the Princess Of Neptune was fighting a woman with deep red hair, Queen Beryl. 'ASHKE WATCH OUT!' Sailor Neptune turned towards Uranus just as a fatal hit was thrown into her.   
'NO!' Neptune's body fell to the floor and Uranus heard the last words to escape her lips. 'I Love You'   
  
'I dreamt that I called out your name  
You turned your face to me and started to say  
Something so beautiful it hurt deep inside  
So I will love you til the day that I die'  
  
Haruka was brought back to the present. Michiru had moved from Haruka's bed and was standing right in front of her. It seemed that she had shared the same memory.   
There was silence before they hugged each other not letting go, both forgetting about their injuries. 'I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you. That evil bitch took you away from me. I'm sorry. I should have been quicker...I love you.' Those last words came out of her mouth with out Haruka realising it.  
'What did you say Haruka-san?' There was silence before she found her voice again.  
'I love you Michiru Kaioh, I love you.'   
'I love you Haruka till the day that I die'  
*Present day*  
Haruka was thinking back to that day, the day they had told one another of their love. She was so absorbed in thought that she never saw the wall ahead of her until the last second. Trying to control the car she turned the wheel but it was too late, she crashed into the brick wall, her car turned into a block of metal. All that she heard was 'I love you til the day that I die.'   
  
Okay so that's chapter 2 and I think I went overboard with the flash back. So what's happened to Haruka is she dead or alive, and what's up with the armed people at Michiru's house? All answers will be revealed in part 3. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for keeping everyone waiting but here is chapter 3. I will try to make this chapter less confusing [thank you Haruka-chan for telling me] and I won't end it on a cliff hanger… or maybe I will.  
  
Recap from Chapter 2  
Setsuna arrived at Michiru's house to see three people with guns standing on Michiru's balcony.  
Haruka has crashed into the sidelines after testing a new engine at the race track. Will she make it out alive?  
  
Soledad Chapter 3 by Tuxedo Haruka  
  
Michiru sat in her room, she was a prisoner in her own home. Now she had three armed people standing on her balcony and a woman downstairs refusing to let anyone see her. If only her parents hadn't gotten into this mess she could be with her love Haruka and not stuck in her room with strangers. The only reason why this had happened was because her parents namely her father had got into trouble with the Triads [A N: I think that's the Japanese mafia I'm not sure] and so in order not to be killed Michiru was now in the possession of the oldest son of the Triads boss, Mike. If that wasn't enough she had to marry him and had broke her lovers heart. She had to see Setsuna but how could she do that with out causing these captors to kill her. Her brain racked for an answer. Looking outside these strangers never seemed to tire, they stood like statues only their eyes moved, it was hopeless. Michiru wept for her heart ached.  
***  
At Japans race track, the young racer Haruka Tenoh had not been seen by the workers to emerge from the car door. Instead a young woman with dark skin and long green hair was seen pulling a body from the car. As soon as they were away from the now piece of metal which only moments ago was a race car, the car exploded causing a fire ball of heat. As the workers tackled the heat no one noticed the racer being carried away by this woman.   
'Mi.c.h.i?' A groan escaped Haruka's lips. Instead Setsuna stroaked the womans skin and told her what she had found out. Instantly Haruka stopped and stood up, 'What she's in trouble. We have to help her.' Setsuna told her that there were innocent people involved so that Michiru's life may be at risk. Haruka being stubbon pushed her friend away from her and walked away. She had to find a way to contact her love.   
***   
Haruka sat in the corner of the building in the shadows. Earlier that day she had tried to get into Michiru's house but her key never worked and with in two minutes the police where excorting Haruka off the premises. Yes they definatly did this, she was now in downtown Tokyo where she had woken up, the cops had knocked her out. The bar was new to her so she kept her ears open and her eyes alert. She sipped her martini and never took up the offers of the various women who approached her. Her thought drifted to Michiru and she reached into her dimensional pocket and felt her transformation pen.   
'Kaioh!' Haruka was knocked from her daydream as she heard her lovers name. Moving further towards the bar where she could get a better listen to the conversation. Beside her sat a man surrounded by three stocky men. The smaller man was obviously someone that the other three respected or feared. What she heard next shocked her system.  
  
What did Haruka hear? Find out in the next chapter, which should be up by next week. Sorry to keep everyone waiting but the ending is finished so it won't be long before Soledad is finished. 


	4. chapter 4

Okay here is Chapter 4 sorry for keeping you waiting.  
  
Chapter 4   
  
As Haruka sat in the bar she listened carefully. 'That's right famous artist and violinist. Wavy green hair, yeah that's her. I'm goanna knock her up, screw her until she can't scream. I own her and in two days time she be my wife. Her family asked her for anything to stop me from killing them so I asked for her, Michiru Kaioh.'   
Haruka never knew what happened next, she flew off the seat and grabbed the guy, pinning him on the floor. His body guards never knew what hit them. Haruka had her face inches away from his. 'What did you say? !'   
Haruka was being pulled off him as he got up and dusted himself. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY!' Her anger was getting the best of her.   
He looked at her before she saw a spark in his eyes. 'Don't I know you from some where.. ah Mr Haruka Tenoh, Japans racer.' A evil grin was plastered on his face. 'Now I remember, so you're the guy she spoke about well not really spoke about more like cried about, You know what she really loves you but it's a good job I own her.' Haruka leaped for the man again but before she could land a mark she was pushed into the wall and punched.   
'Don't mess with me Tenoh, I have contacts in high places.' The weasel turned and walked away from her, but not before saying something. 'I know, why don't you not come, its at the Illicit Church at Peach street. I bet you'd love to see your girlfriend marry me. I'm sure my men would let you in, providing you can get passed them.'  
***  
'Haruka what happened to you? !' Setsuna exclaimed. Haruka had just walked through the door at 8 am, she had dry blood on various parts of her body.   
'Setsuna you have to help me, where's Peach Street.'   
'I'll tell you as soon as I clean you up.' As Setsuna told Haruka the directions, a plan formed in Haruka's mind of what to do. Tommorow she would visit the Princess and Luna.   
  
Okay now that was a very short chapter. Chapter 5 will be up shortly as its all written and it will be the last chapter of Soledad. Please read and review. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  
*The day of the wedding*  
  
Michiru walked down the aisle. The veil hid her eyes, which were red from crying from the past 24 hours. Her only thoughts were of Haruka, oh how she wished she was walking down the aisle towards her love, but no she was walking down against her will to some prat. Her dress was blue, the colour similar to Uranus and in her hands she held fresh flowers. Her eyes were fixed to the floor she never wanted to see this Triads group staring at her. For what seemed like an eternity she was walking down the red carpet. she thought to herself.  
***  
Unknown to Michiru, Haruka was directly in the room with her, with the help of Pluto she had managed to slip inside. For her lovers sake she wore a black dress of the ladies around her and with Usagi's disguise pen she now had long brown hair. So far everything was going well, no one had noticed her presence. Now it was just the matter of trying to remain calm and not rip out the throat of the bastard who was putting her angel through this pain. Yes Haruka saw the tear stained face of Michi, she knew of the restless night that she had been having and right now she was ready to kill.  
'Mike Tristanif. Do you take Michiru Kaioh to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold till death do you part.'  
The audience was silence as they watched this moment. 'I do' The Triads clapped while Haruka moved towards the front of the church. In her eyesight where two guns then she saw the two bulky men that where holding them.  
'Miss, where do you think you're going?' Haruka faced them and heard the minister say 'Michiru….Till death do you part'   
I will love you til the day that I die she heard Michiru's voice in her head.   
'I'm saving MY Girlfriend.' Haruka growled. The men grabbed her but Haruka easily dodged them. She was now half way through the church when she heard the sound of bullet fire.  
****  
Michiru paused before she said anything. then she heard guns go off, Michiru and Mike both turned around while the Triads all pulled out various weapons. Suddenly Mike was pulling Michiru into the back room, Mike's guards followed them. As Michiru turned towards the crowd she caught a flash of light out of the corner of her eye. It was the aura of Uranus! Haruka was here! [a.n Yeah!!]  
As Haruka dropped to the floor she heard and felt the bullet hit the wall beside her. She only had one thing to do 'Uranus Planet Power Make Up!' The men jumped back startled but Haruka grinned. Feeling the power of Uranus flow through her veins and her suit appear on her she pulled out her talisman, the Space Sword. As she ran to the front of the church with her sword she saw the crowd pull out their various weapons. 'Space Sword Blaster!' Uranus cried, but she also heard 'Silence Wall!'.  
***  
Michiru was now worried, her love was here but the door had been closed sealing Mike in the same room as Michiru and the priest. Michiru could no longer tell if her partner was alive or wounded.   
'Hurry up and finish the service, Now!' Mike was getting worried; shouting at the priest the man explained that he could no longer do the service, as he had no book. The Triad guards surrounded the man and killed him there and then. Michiru was now getting seriously worried, these people were worse than the negaverse. They killed for no particular reason. she cried. Suddenly the door to the room was shattered open. A bright yellow light had damaged it, Michiru thought. The guards stood in front of Michiru as Mike pushed her to the back of the room. Struggling she tried to make her way towards the door. 'Uranus!' Sailor Uranus stood at what remained of the doorframe. The guards pulled out their guns and fired at her. Michiru screamed while Mike stood and watched with a menacing grin on his face.   
***  
Uranus stood at the opening, she never saw anyone in the room apart from her Michi. Her love was at the back of the room with the bastard who had put her through pain and torture. She saw the men advance onto her and she heard the bullets yet none hit her. She never realised it but a powerful aura was surrounding her, stopping any bullets reaching her. 'Death Scream!' A purple planet was rammed into the men and from behind Uranus Sailor Pluto stood beside Sailor Saturn who was using her wall to hold back all of the 'guests.' A mist appeared in the dome and the Triads all dropped to their knees asleep.   
Realising that it was just Mike to be up against. Uranus held up her sword, which remarkably had grown to 4 times its length. Her hand she now realised was glowing a deep blue and she noticed that her Senshi suit was no longer on her. Instead she wore a blue jacket, a white frilled shirt and blue trousers. Her jacket was lined with gold and the planetary symbol of Uranus glowed on her forehead.   
'Emperor Uranus!' Michiru cried out.   
***   
Emperor Uranus looked at Michiru and nodded. She heard Pluto say 'you have truly awakened. You are no longer Princess Uranus but Emperor Uranus, your love for Michiru has brought your planet powers to your true stage. Welcome back Emperor.'   
Emperor Uranus allowed her gaze to fall slowly on the man who was now looking at her with a look of shock.  
'H…Haruka Tenoh! Who are you really, no what are you? You can't be human!' after the worthless creature had gotten over his shock. A dark smile crossed over his face and he walked towards her. 'I know, we can be partners, you obviously have the power as you managed to stop out my powerful gang…' Uranus was disgusted; before he could take another step further Uranus's sword was prodding into his neck.   
Michiru ran past the man and stood with Pluto and Saturn behind her lover. Mike looked at Michiru then at Uranus. 'What not partners?' He looked at Michiru who stood with the new comers 'Oh… so you are after the girl.' If looks could kill the man would have been dead and buried.   
'What did you say? Girl?' Uranus's voice rose.  
'Yes she is only a girl.' Oh this man was in trouble.  
'She is not a girl. You don't even deserve to be in her presence. This girl is Princess Of Neptune! This girl could kill you if she wanted you. This girl controls the ocean and could with a wave of her hand order you death. Oh no she is not just a girl. Michiru is my soul mate but no you mere mortal could not even know anything of that! .' Uranus walked away leaving the mere mortal, she couldn't even look at him any more. Uranus was an arms length from Michiru when they heard the shot. As soon as she heard the click of the weapon, the Emperor shielded Michiru with her own body.   
***  
'Death Scream!' Pluto attacked Mike and watched as he vanished from sight. Emperor Uranus was detransforming in front of her as her body fell to the ground. Haruka's black dress now showed the signs of blood.   
'HARUKA!' Michiru screamed, the bullet had managed to hit Uranus in the back. She had taken the bullet intended for Michiru and as she leaped in front of her love, she transferred her planet power to her ashke in order to protect her.   
'HARUKA!' Michiru was holding her love. The pellet had hit Haruka in the lungs slowly killing her.   
'Michiru-mama.' Saturn stepped forward and placed her hands over the wound. The bullet in a light of purple appeared from the wound and was tossed to the floor. Then the hole in Haruka's back was closed and they all saw their teammate breath again.   
'Michi!' Haruka held her friend glad that she was okay while Michiru started to cry.   
'I'm sorry Ruka. I couldn't do anything. I'm sorry he was going to kill my family and you if I never…I tried to reach you…. I'm sorry I almost lost you, if Saturn wasn't here you would have died and it would have been my fault!'   
'Michi stop apologizing. You did what was in you knew was right.' Haruka wiped the tears from her loves face and stood up helping her to her feet.  
'Haruka' Pluto said and gave her friend a small box. Haruka smiled and thanked the Scout of time and took the box from her hand. Turning to face Michiru she got down on one knee and looked up at her.  
'Michiru Kaioh. Sailor Neptune. Princess Neptune. You are the light of my life, my soul mate. Will you do me the honour of being my wife?'   
'Hai Haruka Tenoh. Hai!' Haruka placed the ring on Michiru's finger and the two lovers kissed. It wasn't until they heard Pluto laughing when they broke the kiss.   
'Haruka, I never would have imagined this.' She burst out laughing. 'You proposing to Michiru in a dress!'   
Haruka looked at herself before her face rivalled a tomato.   
'You look very girly Haruka-papa.' Saturn told her.   
'Well let's hurry up and get home before any one sees me so I can change.' Haruka said.   
'Yes let's hurry I want to get that of you too… and in bed' Michiru whispered to her lover and now future wife.   
'How about we use Sailor Teleport?' Haruka asked before transforming into Sailor Uranus.   
'No.' Setsuna said detransforming. 'I brought your car here.'   
'MY CAR!' Haruka shouted as they each walked out of the church leaving the still sleeping Triads behind.   
  
***  
Well that's the last chapter and end of Soledad. I hope you enjoyed reading it and please leave a review, as I'd love to know your thoughts. I may do a wedding fict but I have so many ideas that well I'm trying to get them finished. 


End file.
